


The first time the Glee Club meets Tracy Elisabeth Anderson-Hummel

by escritoralove



Series: The First Times in Kurt and Blaines Relationships [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, daddy klaine, married klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 08:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7308262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well the title sums it up.<br/>I dont own Glee and English is not my first language</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first time the Glee Club meets Tracy Elisabeth Anderson-Hummel

It was the first time all the glee club was hanging out after Kurt and Blaine had the baby. Everyone was a bit scared  
-What if she hates me?-asked Sam  
-She won’t-answered Mercedes  
-It’s just a baby, don’t freak out-said Rachel  
-Its half you, we all have the right to freak out-Puck pointed out  
-That was rude-said Quinn  
-But it’s true-agreed Tina  
-Come on I’m not that bad-said Rachel  
-No you are not-affirmed Jesse  
Everyone heard the door of the restaurant open and they all looked at it  
-Here is my favorite couple-said Mercedes  
Kurt and Blaine smiled while the pushed the stroller towards their direction  
-Let’s see the peanut-said Puck  
Blaine took her out of the stroller and everyone awed.  
-I make beautiful babies-boasted Rachel  
Kurt sat down and Blaine gave him the baby  
-Okay so what’s the name?-asked Tina  
-It’s been 3 weeks, we need to know-said Quinn  
-Tracy Elisabeth Anderson-Hummel-Blaine answered  
-What a mouthful-declared Puck  
-We know but with the surname every name is long-admitted Kurt  
-Can I hold her?-Mercedes asked  
-Yes-said Kurt  
-Omg, she is so cute. If we keep making cute babies we are going to have a problem-said Mercedes  
-How are you?-asked Quinn  
-Tired-said Blaine  
-Do you sleep?-asked Mike  
-What is sleep?-Kurt said  
-Its half Rachel Berry everyone knew this was going to happen-smirked Puck  
-Rachel St James-said Rachel  
-Whatever-Puck sassed  
Mercedes gave the baby back to Kurt and he let her in the stroller  
-Lets order, I’m hungry-said Sam  
Everyone ordered and the heard the stories all them told. Tracy cried a bit and Blaine looked at her  
Kurt prepared the bottle while he continued talking with Rachel and Blaine fed her  
-She has the most beautiful eyes-said Mercedes  
-Are they blue or green?-asked Quinn  
-It depends on the lightning-answered Blaine  
-She is definitely lady Hummel’s-said Santana  
-Blaine looks at her the way he looks at Kurt-said Brittany  
Blaine smiled and continued feeding her  
-How are you Rachel?-said Quinn  
-Perfect. Still a bit tired but I’m working back my way into fitness  
-It is going to take you a long time-said Quinn  
-Well I try to stay optimistic-Rachel smiled  
They all knew a baby was going to change their relationship but they we all happy to be aunties and uncles. When Kurt and Blaine left all of them looked at each other  
-It doesn't change anything-said Sam-We are all going to be friends forever  
-Hopefully-said Mercedes

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes please let me know. Kudos and comments make me smile. Thanks for reading!


End file.
